My Babysitters A Vampire Fanfiction
by Karli Burns
Summary: Sorry for the lame title couldn't think of anything else.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah's POV

I walked down the hall towards Erica. "Hey Sarah , I've got two tickets for Dusk five for tonight. Wanna go?" Erica asked. I sighed. "Erica, I'm babysitting tonight." I said crossing my arms. Erica smiled. "Did I say two?...I meant four, we can make it a double date." She said. "How does that help me? I still have to babysit." I said glaring at Erica. "You can take Ethan duh!" Erica said slapping her head. "What about Jane?" I asked crossing my arms. "Bennys grandma." Erica said. "I guess that could work." I said. As I said that Ethan and Benny walked up. "Hey Ethan wanna come to the movies tonight?" I said. Ethan gasped. "Yeah, sure." He said smiling. Benny gasped in disbelief. "Hey Benny you think your grandma will babysit Jane tonight?" Erica asked Benny. "Yeah I'm sure she will, why?" Benny asked back. "Well Sarah and Ethan are gonna be at the movies." Erica said back. "By the way..." Erica gulped. "Benny...wanna go to the movies?" Erica asked. Benny hung his mouth open in disbelief. "Benny!" Ethan said. "Huh? Oh yeah! Sure, yeah sounds cool Erica." He said trying to sound cool. Erica rolled her eyes then the bell rung. "Gotta go." Ethan said walking to his car (he has his licence).


	2. Chapter 2

Sarahs POV

Erica knocked on my door, I came out and Erica was surprised with what I was wearing. I was wearing a black skirt, and a green lantern top. Erica was wearing purple pants, and a white top. "Come on." I said smiling. We got to Ethan's house and knocked on his door. Ethan came out wearing, black jeans, and a green lantern shirt. Erica smiled, realizing why I was wearing such a nerdy shirt. Benny walked out wearing a blue and white striped shirt, and jeans. Ethan smiled. "Let's go!" He said eagerly. I smiled at his eagerness. "Yeah we don't need to be late." I said still smiling. We got to the movies and went to the room they were playing Dusk 5. Ethan put his arm around me. I smiled and leaned closer to him. Ethan smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed slightly and continued watching the movie.

(Sorry for the short chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

(I will post daily till chapter 14 I will wait at leat 2 days for that one just because and after that I hope I Will go back to daily posting thank you for your support.) Sarah's POV After the movie, me and Ethan went to Ethans house. And Erica, and Benny went to their houses. Jane was already asleep, so me and Ethan went and sat on the couch. Ethan turned on the tv and Titanic was on. I smiled and watched the movie. Ethan put his arm around me and smiled. I layed my head on his shoulder and continued watching the movie. Ethan soon fell asleep with his head on mine. I also fell asleep. In the morning I woke up to Ethans head still on mine. He woke up and smiled. I got up off the couch smiling. Ethan soon followed. "I got to go." I said looking at the text from my parents. Ethan sighed and hugged me. "Bye Sarah." He said. I sighed. "Bye Ethan." With that I walked out and super-speeded to my house. Ethans POV I sighed, now it's just me and Jane, and Jane's asleep. Someone knocked on my door. "Let me in!" He yelled. I opened the door, it was Rory. "Hey come in." I said. He ran in out of breath. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "I'm being chased..." He said. "Bye who?" I asked him scaredly. "Jesse." He said growling. "Jesse! I have to tell Sarah!" I said. "Come on then!" Rory said running out of the door. I ran after him trying to catch up. Rory got distracted by a squirrel but was so far ahead of me I couldn't tell at first. I kept running trying to get to Sarah's house. Until I crashed into an old foe...Jesse. "Hey watch it!" He yelled distracted by his phone. He looked up. "Ethan..." He said growling. "Rory!" I yelled. Jesse smiled evily. "He won't be coming." He said. "What'd you do to Rory?!" I said. 


	4. Chapter 4

(thank you for your support i changed my mind about waiting on that chapter youre welcome)

Ethans POV

"Nothing bad...I just moved his dumb cat far away so he'll have to go get it. " Jesse said. I pulled out my phone and tried to call Sarah. Right as I pulled out my phone Jesse knocked it out of my hand, bit my hand and left. I fell to the ground screaming in pain. "Help...Rory...Sarah... -someone..." I yelled. I saw my phone laying on the ground just out of my reach. I stretched trying to get it I moved a bit to get closer. I reached for it and...YES I got it. I quickly dialled Sarah's number. "Hi, yeah Sarah can you get here...like soon...I'm on Grace Rd. hurry!" I said on the phone. Soon I was relieved to see Sarah, I was still laying on the ground in pain. She came to me and inspected my hand and pulse. "Sorry...it's too late...I can't save you, you're gonna be a vampire." She said sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethans POV

I got up, scared. "I'm going to be a vampire? !...Are you sure you can't fix it?" I said. "Don't you think if I could fix it I would've done it to myself!?" Sarah snapped at me. "Right, sorry." I said to her. "It's fine...sorry for snapping. She said sadly. I put hy hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, don't be sad, Sarah." I said comforting her. "Thanks, Ethan." Sarah said taking a deep breath. "Now, lets go get Jesse." Sarah said smiling. "Alright!" I said punching my fist to the air. We went to Jesse to see somthing that surpries us... he bit Benny. "Benny!" I yelled running to him. Sarah came up. "...It's too late." She said sadly. "I can't believe it...I'm a vampire, and so is Benny now." I said as a tear pricked my eye. Sarah hugged me trying to comfort me. I held back my tear and hugged Sarah back. "Thanks Sarah." I said. "No problem." She said. Jesse came up and Sarah and me got up to fight him. "You hold him off, I'll call Erica!" Sarah instructed as she pulled out her phone. Jesse attacked me but I attacked back, and surprisingly held him off till Sarah got off the phone.

(Thank you for your continued support, this is my very first story, in having a lot of fun writing it, hope you have fun reading it)


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry for the late post today, I might stop posting for a week or two, sorry I'll be grounded, but if I do post I'll be either relly early or relly late sorry)

Erica's POV

I was just at my house when I got a call from Sarah. "Erica get here now. We're at the corner of Freshca and Grace. HURRY!" Then she hung up. "Alrighy then." I said running out the door. I ran to where they were and I saw the strangest things. Benny laying on the ground, and Sarah and Ethan super-speeding around Jesse, making him dizzy. "What the heck is happening?!" I asked. Ethan stopped running, mostly because he was tired but also to answer my question. "Jesse bit me and by the time Sarah got to me it was too late, same goes for Benny, and Sarah thought it would help if we tired Jesse out before trying to fight." Ethan explained. "...Alright? " I said still confused. "Erica! Help Benny! " Sarah yelled. "Ethan, call Rory!" She yelled again. I ran to Benny and tried to wake him up. I put his arm over my shoulder to pull him up. "I hope he's ok." I whine. "It would kill me if he's not." I say quietly. Yes I have a crush on Benny, so what? I think as Sarah glares at me for a second.


	7. Chapter 7

(probably won't post again till atleast Thursday sorry)

Bennys POV

All I remember is Jesse Biting my hand and waking up to my arm over Ericas shoulder. The best part is...Erica likes me! I open my eyes. "H-huh?" I say trying to act like I just woke up. Erica dropped me acting like she thinks I'm gross. I fell to the ground but stood up imedeatly.

Ericas POV

Sarah glared at me. I mouthed the words "shut up" to her silently. I'm afraid she'll tell my secret. Me, Sarah, Ethan, and Benny go back to fighting Jesse. Since it was 5 against 1 we won. Benny was so happy he hugged me, of course I pushed him off, but still, right before I pushed him off it felt good to be in his arms. I couldn't help but to smile. I hugged him back, it just felt so right.


	8. Chapter 8

(are you a pegaster/brony. Do you like being scared. I dare you to image serch "creepy mlp pics" on Google and look at all of them)

Sarahs POV

Wow, do my eyes decive me, or is Erica hugging Benny? I looked at Ethan, his mouth is hanging open in disbelief. Erica stopped turned to us and hissed. "What are you staring at?!" she yelled and ran off. "What the heck just happened?!" Ethan asked. Benny smiled ear to ear. "Erica just hugged me!" He said happily. "But why?" Ethan asked. "Yeah...got to go!" I said running off.

Ethans POV

"Okay...wow." I said, still confused. "Man, I'm hungry. " I said when I heard my stomach growl. Then Rory ran up. "Hey Rory what's up?" Benny asked. "Nothing much. Why'd you call?" He asked back. "Its over now." I said. "Gotta go." I added running off.


	9. Chapter 9

(things will probably go back to normal now)

Sarah's POV

I was at my house watching tv when the I heard a knock on the door. I came to the door to see the person I love, Ethan. "Come in." I said smiling. He came in. "Hey, Sarah." He said smiling. He hugged me as if we haven't seen each other in years. I hugged him back, it just feels so right. But we were interrupted by a knock on the door. I went to the door it was my best friend, Erica. "Hey Erica." I said with a slight sigh. "Hey Sarah. Can I come in?" She asked. "Sure come in." I said. She walked in and frowned at Ethan. "Does he HAVE to be here?" She said somewhat offensive. I sighed. "Why, Erica?" I asked crosding my arms. "I need to talk to you...alone." Erica said. Ethan sighed. "Alright, bye." He said walking out. "Bye Ethan." I said right before he left. I scowled at Erica. "What was THAT about? " I said frowning. "I really need to talk to you." she said. "Fine, about what?" I asked. "Me...and Benny." She said somewhat shyly. "Look, you told me you like him, but now you practically told everyboby." I said to her. She sighed. "I know, I think I should tell him." Erica said back.


	10. Chapter 10

(thamk you for your support, I can't wait to post chapter 12, but I just have to, anyway thank you for reading and please review)

Ericas POV

"I know what I should do...I'm going to admit to my feelings." I said to Sarah. "Good for you." Sarah said to me giving me a nod. I took a deep breath. "Come with me." I calmly told Sarah. She nodded again and we left to go to bennys house. We got there and to my surprise...Ethan was there. Sarah whispered in my ear. "Can you do it with him or should I distract him?" She said to me. "Distract him." I whispered back. She smiled. "Come here Ethan." She said. They went outside to the yard. "What was that hug about earlier?" Benny asked. "Yeah.., about that..." I said. "Sarah get in here...leave Ethan!" I yelled. Sarah came in. "Yeah? " she asked. "Help me." I whisper in her ear. "Benny..." she said. "I'm sorry you're on your own, Erica." She said not knowing what to say. With that, Sarah went back outside with Ethan.I gulped. "Benny...I-I like you." I said to him. "I know I woke up before you said that, you know when we were fighting Jesse." He said. I growled barring my fangs. "Benny I'm going to KILL you!" I said madly.


	11. Chapter 11

(Sorry for not posting yesterday, I will post another later today to make up for it, please review)

Ericas POV

I HATE Benny! "Sarah, Ethan you can come in now!" I yelled. Sarah and Ethan came in. "Why'd you scream Benny I'm going to kill you?" Sarah asked. Benny just stood there, smiling like an idiot. "When I said...the thing while you were fighting Jesse, he was awake." I said. I leaned to whisper in her ear. "Don't tell Ethan yet." I whispered. Sarah nodded. "Wait...what thing?" Ethan asked. Sarah sighed. "Not now Ethan." She said, lovingly. Then Rory busted in. "Have you seen ?" He asked in a concerned tone. "Hey why is Benny grinning like an idiot?" He. Asked back. Sarah mouthed the words "can we tell them" to me I mouthed back "I will". "I'm just gonna say it... (I took a huge gulp) I like...Benny." I said nervously. "And Benny knew since...like earlier today!" I said madly. "How'd Benny know?" Ethan asked. "She helped me up but thought I was asleep." Benny said, still grinning. "And she said said likes me..." He added with a sigh of happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

(I was just so excited about this chapter I posted it right away, hope you enjoy please review)

Benneys POV

Then a 11 year old girl came in. "Hey mom." She said looking at Erica with a huge grin. "Hey dad." She said looking at me with the same grin. "Who are you?" I asked confused. "I am Chloe Sarah Weir, your daughter." She said still smiling. "We don't have a daughter, we're too young." Erica said. "How are you here?" I asked. "Time travel." Chloe answered smiling bigger. I looked at her, and I have to admit I can see the resemblance, my eyes and smile, and Ericas long, straight blonde hair. "Awe she's so cute." Sarah said. Chloe hugged Sarah. "Sarah! I didnit see you there." She said happily. "Tell me about yourself. " I said calmly." She sat on the couch beside me. "My name is Chloe Sarah Weir, my parents are Benny Weir, and Erica Weir, my favorite color is blue, and I'm a vampire child." She said. "Cool in the future we get married." Erica said. "Yeah." I said smiling. Erica came, hugged Chloe and sat next to her.


	13. Chapter 13

(I might stop posting daily soon, but don't worry I'll still post, just not daily, mabey weekly sorry, I love writeing tthis I hope you enjoy reading this, please review)

Bennys POV

Chloe's hand started fading away. She looked at it with interest. "Anyway, I'm about to leave. My parents sent me here to warn you. I don't know what it is. But beware." She said. I nodded. "Bye Chloe." I said as he arms disappeares. She smiled. "Bye mom, bye dad." She said right before she left. Jane came in before Chloe disappeared. "What just happened!?" Jane asked. "Who was that, and why did she cann Benny dad?!" She asked. "I can explain..." Ethan said. "Benny has a child in the future, and she came using time travel." Ethan said trying to explain. "Okay...but who's the mom?" Jane asked still confused. "Erica." I said still smiling. "Really!?" Jane said surprised. "Yeah." I said as I put my arm around Erica. Surprisingly Erica didn't push my arm away. I smiled at her. Surprisingly ahe smiled back and did something that shocked everyone, even Jane. She turned her head towards mine and...kissed me. I smiled ear to ear, and so did Erica.


	14. Chapter 14

Ericas POV

Omg yay I just kissed the guy I've had a crush on since I met! I smile ear to ear in delight that I kissed Benny. "O-M-G!" I said happily. Everyone stared at me in confusion. "What? I told you I have a crush on him." I said. "Benny come on." I said grabbing his hand and leasing him somewhere else. "Why, and where are we going." He asked. "Ethan told me he had something to do, and we are just going out of the house." I answered. "What does he have to do?" Benny asked. "You'll find out after." I said.

Ethans POV

I bendt down on one knee in front of Sarah. "I have something I've been wanting to do..." I said as I cleared my throat. "My love for you wil never fade with both our feeling combined, is how love is made. You give me the strength to stand up tall, you reach out for my hand, every time I'm about to fall. There is not a day you're not on my mind, a girl like you is hard to find. A day without you is so hard to do, I can't even live a day, a second without you. I love to hold you, to hold your hand, from this day on you're my very best friend. I'll be happy to wake beside you everyday, "I love you" are mt favorite words you always say. I love it when I look in your eyes, I see no hatred, I see no lies. Forever in my heart you will always be, no one else will enter, because you have the only key. Just to keep you safe, there isn't anything I wouldn't do." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a ring box and opened it. "Sarah, will you marry me." I said smiling.


End file.
